


The Price is Right

by debirlfan



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny gets a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price is Right

As hard as it was, Penny managed to wait until Sheldon had eaten nearly half of his cashew chicken before she put down her own chopsticks and turned her attention toward him. “Did Leonard tell you that I got a job?” she asked, knowing full well that he hadn't. “An acting job?”

“Perhaps going back to college has made you more employable.” Sheldon continued to work on his meal for a few moments, then suddenly sat bolt upright. “Does this mean that you'll be leaving the Cheesecake Factory? I don't want some replacement waitress touching my food!”

Penny couldn't help but chuckle. “No, Sweetie. Your dinner is safe. It's only a commercial. It will be enough for a nice little bonus, but that's all.” In truth, she was already calculating just how many pair of new shoes it was going to buy her.

“Oh. Very well, then.” He visibly relaxed. 

“Isn't there something you should say to Penny?” Leonard prodded

Sheldon looked a bit confused, then brightened. “Break a leg?”

“Thanks, but we've already completed filming.”

“Good. I never have quite understood the reasoning behind that particular expression. It seems counter productive to wish someone bodily harm before a performance.” He seemed to finally realize what was required of him. “Congratulations?”

Penny smiled. “Thank you.” She knew Sheldon really did wish her well, even if he didn't always know how to express it. 

“Good, I got that right.” He seemed pleased with himself.

Catching Leonard's eye, Penny winked before turning her attention back to Sheldon. “You didn't ask who the commercial is for.”

“I assumed it might be another spot for that hemorrhoid cream.”

Penny glanced over at Leonard, who was hiding behind his hands. From the way his shoulders were trembling, he was about to either have an asthma attack or break out laughing. She hoped it was the latter. “Actually, Sheldon, it's for a company that offers discounted flights and hotel rooms. Maybe you've heard of them? Priceline dot com?”

Sheldon snorted. “Of course I've heard of them. William Shatner advertises for them.”

She smiled sweetly. “I know. I play his daughter.”

Penny was never exactly sure what happened after that. All she knew was that both Sheldon's chicken and her beef broccoli went flying and Sheldon was hugging her, muttering something about her being Kirk's offspring. 

Life was certainly never boring with Sheldon around.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDSnjfxu_Ig
> 
> (If anyone writes a different take on this, I'd love to read it!)


End file.
